


Gift makeout

by orphan_account



Series: Remember [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So like im sorry





	1. Line up

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry

His is our god line up

 

Dave strider =God of time , death , and music ,lover off terezi pyrope   
john Egbert = God of wind ,fun, and freedom

jade Harley= God of space , dogs and gardens  
rose lalonde = god of light and dark  
karkat vantas= God of blood and teams  
ok this is taking to long   
Aradia = servant of time  
sollux = speaker of doom  
Nepeta= God of freindship  
kanaya = god of rebirth and matrons  
terezi = blind prophet of justice , lover of Dave strider  
vriska = god of luck and lies  
equius = god of strength and hiearchy  
Eridan =god of rebels and unreiqutied love

There thats done . Now onto the story


	2. Chapter 2

Dave go shoppin   
You already are shoppin well you were a second a go before the lights went out and you and this wierd clown stoner you hear just called gam. Heard a window in the back break. " So what do you think is happing back there " you ask the clerk . " probably motherfucking breaking in " he just shrugs and walks back there . 

Dave be an hour later   
You cant be time dude . But an hour later you go back to check on him to see a giant 7 foot dude holding him by the neck. Okay quick deal with this . 

Dave look around for weapon   
You are and all you found was a knife . Thats fine you lunge toward him and cut his hand off . When you do due to his enability to hold gam he gets dropped . " thanks motherfucking bro " he lazily says to you. " no problem just help me out here " you shout back as the man agonizes in pain . He seems to get the message and helps you push him in the freezer . 

Dave go to the bar with new friend   
After a night like that your bew friend go for drinks and get black out drunk and all you remember is him going to the store he works at and you going with him at five in the morning .

Dave wake up and go to the store agian   
No   
What   
You said no your not going to the store agian cause you already woke up here and dont know how . You woke up behind the counter with cops around you . " uh hey bro sorry for dragging you here but cops said you couldnt sleep on the deli counter". Is that gam oh so he is here to. You to tired to say anything just walk around looking at the cops until one catches you eye . She had short jet black hair and a nice small figure. Tiny compared to you . She was wearing pure red traingular Sunglasses . Diffrent than your jet black ones . She had this cane with her and when she looked over to you and sniffed the air she gasped and dropped it . " dave is that you " oh crap she knows yeou but you cant remember her .   
Dave talk to her   
Fine you walk over to her and pick her cane up. On the handle it reads " blind " in big black letters . Oh dear lord you need to give this back. " uh have we met before cuase i dont remember you " you ask her quitly as your voice is to hoarse . " uh n-no we havent " she says so but her face grows sad . " im terezi and we dont need to talk to you , your partner gam gave us all we need and so did the cameras " oh cool you have to remember to thank him for that   
Ask her out dave  
" do you want to get drinks sometime " she ask a blush spreading her face ." Uh yeah how about tonight ". Damn she beat you to it but you agree to meet up tonight .   
Dave go thank gam   
" yo gam thanks for explaining to those cops what happend im gonna head out so see tou tommorow maybe . " no problem bro go have fun with that lady " he waggles his eyebrows at you furouisly . You both laugh as you head out the hours seem to fly as you look and its already 7:00.   
Dave get drunk with terezi   
Too late , when you two are together time in your mind moves quicker . In a blink you guys are kissing at your house and going to the bedroom. 

Dave wake up 

 

DAVE WAKE UP  
Fine you get up with terezi beside you in bed clothless .you get up her noticing you leaving the room , you make it in the restroom with a spliting headache. " dave do you remeber me yet " well that was a stupid question she asks . " yeah we met yesterday remember you talked to gamzee then me and then we went out for drinks , memeber ". As you said that she looked away and you felt like you should comfort her but cool people dont do that. " uh you know most people i know that do this are gone by the morning ". " dave we have met before me and you we're gods " she says this with one hundred percent certainty . Oh god you slept with a crazy person. Before you can react there is a pound at your door. You walk down there and open the door . You see three people. The man from last night his arm no having his veins glowing blue. A tall women with an eyepatch and a shit eating grin. And a small man in front with glowing red eyes a crown and a lanky physique. " WOW DAVE IT HAS BEEN AWHILE YOU LOOK DIFFRENT " jesus the small guy was loud. " uh do i know you small guy " you question him grabbing your sword from out of site . " OH I GET IT YOUR MOCKING ME IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINALLY FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOU ACT LIKE YOUR BETTER THAN ME" . He smiles and snaps his fingers " EQUIUS DEAL WITH HIM ". " Uh yes sir king karkat sir " the man from last night equius is his name moves forward clocking you in the jaw making you fly across the room.

Dave watch terezi fight 

Dude she is blind she cant. Holy shit her cane is a sword cane thats cool. It would be cooler if you could hear over the ringing of your ears . Terezi leaps forward at the man but the tall woman leaps in front of him catching the sword and throwing her across the room beside you . " im sorry it happend again dave " she says quietly to you . " be crazy later we need to leave " you say picking up your sword . Equius throws another punch but this time your instincts are better. You effortlesly dodge him forcing your sword into his stomach jerking your sword up . Leaveing his body on the floor . The girl is behind you now grabbing you in the wrestiling pose. Your exposed chest is in the exact place to catch the sickle that king karkat guy threw at you . It didnt go to deep but blood was pouring out of the wound . The last thing you see is gam in tour doorway puching the karkat guy in the face and it all goes dark .


	3. Chapter 3

Dave wake  
Let me stop you there if you get told to wake up again there will be problems  
Dave ascend upward  
Okay sure why not but where are you right now a car holy crap thats alot of blood on the seats is gam driving the car oh shit he os crying . "What the fuck happend back there ". Before you get an answer terezi kisses you roughly . " dave thank god your alright we need to talk ". No shit wonder how she learned that. "No shit wonder how you learned that also tell me about this god stuff amd that king guy who stabbed me " . she pauses the. Tells you everything

" so we are gods and there is alot of us equius was the god of strength and heirarchy , that girl vriska the god of luck and lies me the blind prophet of justice and you the god of time death and music. But some people didnt like it that way that karkat guy he is no king he is an angry god who tried to kill most of us those who submitted to him went on a warpath but those who didnt like me and you had to go hide . But its okay we are gonna find them dave i promise ". 

Dave accept this

" yeah ok thats sound cool". She looks at you with this happy look and hugs you" we will find them dave ". " ok terezi but why dont i remember anything ". She looks away " you wouldnt hide with us so we had to force you ". Ok that sounds okay 

Dave check on gam  
Gam is fine apparently he saved your ass. According to terezi you are going to find these girls named rose and kanaya. Sadly you cant remember them either. Apparently they live near you to keep tabs on things if you ever remember. Dave walk into roses house You can do this and as you knock on the door and are greeted by a chainsaw in the face you think maybe you cant . " kanaya he hasnt rememberd yet calm down " terezi shouts holdong her back . Gam gets out of the car behind you walking inside with you . " david it has been forever have you remembered yet " a girl you can only guess is rose walks up to you excitidly . You can only shake your head sadly . Dave train with gam and terezi . Yeah okay so after you talked to rose awhile you all decided that you needed to train and find out for how long. Apparently its three years because terezi justice sense is friend you cant use yur god powers and gamzee needs some help in fighting agianst gods." Okay so lets get started

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry


End file.
